Episode 5397 (6 December 2016)
Synopsis As Jack and Honey talk on Bridge Street, Ronnie clocks Honey take Jack’s hand. A suspicious Ronnie invites Honey over that evening to help with wedding invitations. In the café, Ronnie is firm with Roxy – she trusts Jack, but later, back home, Ronnie watches closely as Honey arrives and banters with Jack. Post helping with the invites, Billy and Honey leave and Ronnie fails to bite her tongue; asking Jack outright whether anything is going on with Honey. Jack scoffs at the notion and brands it a stupid question. Ronnie and Jack arrive at Number 55 to confront Roxy – Jack accuses Roxy of not being able to stand that he and Ronnie are happy. Jack’s floored when Roxy declares that she’s moving to Ongar too. Jack despairs; Roxy constantly gets in the way of them having a happy life. Ronnie stands firm; Roxy’s her sister, but the notion of being put up with just because she’s family, leads her to storm out. Drinking alone in the Vic, Roxy eyes up a stranger from across the bar. In Number 27, Ronnie declares to Jack that Roxy’s grown up recently, but in contrast, Roxy is up against a wall having a one-night stand with the stranger who caught her eye… Whitney struggles to forgive herself for letting the robbers at the Vic get hold of Ollie. Johnny arrives and informs Lee and Whitney that the police are arriving tonight to take their fingerprints, as a process of elimination. At work, Lee panics to Oz that the police may be able to trace his, Sid or Connor’s prints. Oz snarls that if the police come knocking, he’ll be sending them straight to Lee’s door. Lee looks on nervously whilst he gives his fingerprints, as Mick begs the police to find the culprits. Denise approaches Martin and Stacey and suggests that they’d be great in ‘A Christmas Carol’ as Bob Cratchit and his wife. Martin’s reluctant, but Stacey suggests that they give it a go; Martin relents. Kim despairs when it’s apparent that Denise is more invested in the Christmas show than her pregnancy – her appointment with the midwife has slipped her mind. Kim’s unimpressed that Denise is yet to start her birthing plan; she’s putting it off. A concerned Kim suggests that she be Denise’s birthing partner. Denise isn’t entirely sure, but Kim struggles to take no for an answer. At her midwife appointment, Denise is informed that everything’s going well. Denise unloads on the midwife about her uncertainty over Kim being her birthing partner and admits that she hasn’t been fully honest with Kim about her pregnancy –she feels she can’t let Kim get emotionally invested without telling her the full truth. As Kim totters down the steps from Number 1 in her heels, she falls and sobs to Denise that she thinks she’s broken her arm. Kim arrives back from hospital in plaster; disappointed that so soon after her test she is unable to drive. Later, clocking that Kim has already written herself down in her birthing plan, Denise scrubs out her name. As Jane and Ian get ready to head out for a day out together, Ian proactively researches disabled access. Jane sighs at the notion, but Stacey assures her that once they’re out, it will feel as though nothing has changed. At Number 45, the phone goes – Ian’s had a fall whilst they were out in town. Jane explains to Stacey – he put his back out whilst on the coconut shy. On the day of Eddie’s funeral, Louise quietly tells Phil that she heard Dennis crying in the bathroom. Phil empathises that he struggles with funerals too. Phil assures Dennis that it’s hard to say goodbye, but declares that he’ll feel better for going. When Dennis brings up his dad, Phil tells him that he can talk to him any time about things he finds tough. Dennis arrives back from the funeral and is touched when Phil tells him that he’s the chosen one to put the star on the top of the Christmas tree. Bex laments to Louise that she feels as though Shakil is avoiding her. Bex finds Shakil in the café and berates him for not replying to her texts. Shakil admits that he’s been feeling insecure, since Bex ignored his intimate picture. Bex explains that she took one to send back, but faltered; the thought of it makes her feel vulnerable. The pair confess that they love each other. Later, Shakil shares that he’ll have the house to himself when Carmel meets Darius for dinner – Bex agrees that she’d like to come over. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes